Truth to the Extreme
by Inkspell12
Summary: It's been 3 years since Edward last Bella New Moon Now he see's her on a gameshow where you can only say the truth? Whats that about? BxE? JxB? Will Edward see Bella... not on TV?
1. number 415762

**Truth to the Extreme**

By Inkspell12

_Chapter 1- number 415762_

Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. Without her… there'd be no twilight fanfiction…. Scary place. )

**Yes my new idea ******** Read author's note at the bottom for more info. Read and Review:D Enjoy. **

It's been three years, thirty-six months, and so on since I last saw _her._ Exactly three year's today still… Obsessive much am I? I've been living in a cloud of misery. I know it's pathetic. I know I should move on, but I can't! It's like breathing without lungs, hearing without an ear… Something's missing. And I know **exactly **what it is too.

She would be twenty-one now. I could almost see her puckered brow crease in annoyance at her age. She always hated losing her youth… but eternal youth is quite tiring. She always hated gaining a year older because she felt like we would be drifting farther away from each other. But really did age matter? My eyes fluttered closed, I knew that I couldn't see her again. If this was the cost to pay for her to be happy then I would do anything. Anything for my Bella.

Her torn expression as I left her… I held my head in my hands and sighed, I don't think even Jasper could lighten up my mood… Well at least that's what it felt like. I've been like this forever.

About a year ago our family had suddenly reunited, and now we were living in the Virginia area. Up in the mountains. I really don't know how Carlisle found it, it being a huge cabin up in the middle of nowhere but he did. My suspicions are that they suddenly almost coincidently 'met' with each other again was out of pity and sympathy for me… they all blocked their thoughts on that matter.

"Oh Edward!!!" Alice sang, louder than necessary, she practically shouted.

I mumbled under my breath and peeked my head out the door.

"What Alice?" I asked content in my misery.

"Thisawesomenewshowisoncalled…" she paused for a second and looked at the glowing television a far away expression on her face, then she suddenly snapped back to reality, completely blocking her thoughts on it. She smiled wildly for a moment and then it sank, then rose again, she ended up with this real smug grin on her face.

"What did you see Alice?" I asked confused, but my ever blank expression on my face didn't falter.

"Well… I don't know if you want to… But I think you will… Yeah, you'll want to see this Edward, trust me." She patted on the couch to her left; Jasper was sitting next to her. He gave her a bewildered glance but she shook her head, her lips making a thin line. She wasn't going to break that could be told.

"Alice…" I began, impatience lacing my tone. She glared at me before calling the rest of the household down. Everyone entered silently and eyed me curiously; I barely ever came out of me room…except for school… Carlisle and Esme are playing the responsible parents and forcing me to go.

"I think that we all should sit and watch television. I hear this brand new show is coming on at eight… its about these people who have to go on this lie detector and they have to answer true or false questions, and they win a Porsche and get a trip to anywhere in the world." She glanced at the clock on the wall and bounced up and down squealing… "Emmett, quick change the channel to four! It's eight…" She was literally giddy with excitement.

Jasper was grinning like an idiot too, feeling her excitement radiating off of her. I turned on my heel, preparing to depart my family and go back to my room.

"Edward, come on. You can miss your wallowing session for once and enjoy yourself." Emmett said his voice oddly friendly yet threatening. I sighed, and through clenched teeth replied that I certainly did not _wallow_.

"**Edward… you sit your butt down on the couch now or I'll force you." **I could already feel the intensity of her glare on my head. I turned and sat down, huffing and glared at the television.

Techno music suddenly blared through our surround sound and words that spelt out "_Truth to the Extreme" _across the screen. Alice squealed in delight, elbowing my repeatedly, but when I turned to glare at her attention was on nothing but the flat plasma screen, urging me to "Shut up and watch T.V."

A woman walked out of a room, closing the door behind her and smiled at the camera. "Hello, I'm Olivia Presspoint, and welcome to_ Truth to the Extreme. _Now this is the show's first debut, but it is a guarantee success!" She smiled at the camera and the beginning credits began to roll.

"Alice… this show sounds sort of fake…" I whispered to her. She shhhed me. I looked at my family and saw that their eyes were locked onto the T.V. too. Geez, this was beginning to get irritating.

"Welcome back" the slim blonde as Olivia beamed up to the camera, "Now I'm the shows host, Olivia Presspoint, and this is how it works. We have invited many people from across the United States to participate in this event; each participant received three additional tickets so they can invite anyone they would like to. Someone out in our studio audience is going to be playing the first live _Truth to the Extreme!" _

Alice giggled and bounced up and down beside me and Jasper on the couch.

"Alright, I'm going to draw the ticket now," Olivia reached into a large clear box and closed her eyes, her hand wiggling around in the box until she dramatically pulled one out and read the numbers.

"Can ticket owner 415762 please come forth? And your friends too." Olivia's gaze flickered back to the screen, "And you will get to know who the lucky winner is… after the break!"

Alice let out an impatient sigh, and began drumming her fingers against Jasper's knee. Her entire frame was vibrating with excitement. "I hate commercials." She breathed and sighed. Turning to me she smiled, "So Edward, what do you think of the show so far?" A smile that suggested she knew something that I didn't threatened me.

I rolled my eyes upward, her thoughts were only about the cursed T.V. show anyhow, "I don't know Alice… It seems kind of stupid."

She continued to grin wider and shook her head "Edward… Edward… Edward… You won't think that for long, will you?"

I sighed, feeling extremely bored as the show came back on the screen.

I saw a familiar face before anything. I saw _him. _Jacob Black, who was attempting to help someone who fell down as they were walking down the steps. It seemed like my body knew it was her before I even saw it. But as she stood up from falling –my stupid, clumsy Bella- I saw the reason for that, she was wearing high heels.

"Oh! Didn't I teach her anything? Those shoes definitely don't-"

Alice's gaze must have landed on me because all I could feel was shock. Complete and utter shock, and then a shiver ran down my spine. There was my Bella, right there, on the screen, and who was supporting her as she walked down the remainder of the steps? _Jacob Black. _I felt betrayed, but they didn't look like a couple. So no one took my spot yet.

What was I thinking? That's why I left her, so she could live a normal happy human life…

She was blushing furiously, her face a familiar bright red color. Jacob had his arm slung around her shoulders… a growl almost escaped my throat. She looked the same… except more of anything… more … grown up. More beautiful, amazing, gorgeous, more … curvier. I would have blushed if I could at that observation.

"H-Hi." She mumbled shyly at Olivia, her eyes darting to the camera every so often.

Olivia smiled sincerely, "Hello, your ticket owner 415762?"

Bella dumbly nodded, handing her a ticket from her small hand. I wish I could be there…

"Alright. Well you know basically how this thing works right?" Olivia asked kindly.

Bella nodded, smiling politely as a camera did a close up on her, "Yeah, I think so. Does the um Lying Detector thing hurt…?"

Olivia giggled and shook her head, "Aren't you just precious? No, not at all. What's your name?"

Bella glanced down modestly, "Bella Swan."

"Well Bella Swan, all you have to do is answer yes or no truthfully on all the questions. If you lie, then the lie detector will easily pick it up, you will lose, you won't get any prize, and will be known as a liar for the rest of your life."

Bella swallowed her face paling and then nodded agreeing to the conditions.

"So Bella, who are you're friends? Is this one your boyfriend?" Olivia asked observing Jacob. My fist clenched.

Bella reddened suddenly and shook her head.

Jacob smiled, resting a reassuring hand on Bella's, "I'm Jacob Black. Bella here is my best friend."

Olivia shook hands with the mutt.

Bella gestured to Angela "Angela, is my other best friend."

"Alright. Well lets start this, see, the reason why you're friends are here is because randomly we are going to ask them to ask you certain questions as the show goes on… Got it?"

Bella nodded and walked to the chair gingerly, where two men quickly strapped a band around her left arm and were explaining how it works.

"Okay, let's start the show!"

Lights suddenly flared up and down from above, and I saw Bella tense as Olivia approached her with a set of cards in her hands.

"We'll begin the show… after this break."

-----------------

_Okay__ we;; __I got this idea by show called Moment of Truth… and it was originally gonna be about American Idol …. But I suddenly changed my mind. ____ So… I think I'm gonna continue this story… But my main focus is on fictionpress… I'm MidnightWriter13 if any of ya'll have 'em. Well R&R. _

_I love you guys!! _


	2. sorrow

Truth to the Extreme

BPOV

These last few years haven't been my best… Far from it actually. If it wasn't for Jacob… or that visit from Alice… I would've continued to be my zombie-like self. Looking back, I really don't know how I could do that, live my life, its still hard, more than hard, but I guess you just have to learn to let things go. Not like I ever really learned, but when I'm with Jacob… it seems like the hurt and pain in this world doesn't exist. He continues to ease my heartache, but no one can do that… only Edward.

It's easier to pretend that everything is fine, that Edward will somehow be in my room and hum my lullaby to me. You would think after three years I would have learned to be happy, but I'm not really. It's really just acting; it's when I'm by myself that I return to my lifeless form. It's a lot easier on Charlie too, and Renee seems calmer… though she emails me frantically.

I never really understood how he said that humans 'forget' their feelings, that things fade away like memories… But I see Edward everywhere. In my dreams, in my thoughts, after Alice's little visit I promised her no more jumping off cliffs or anything of that nature… I was entirely reckless then, and still am, I almost killed myself with these cursed heels. Why did I wear them?

Of course I never thought, no that's an understatement, I never _dreamed _that I would be here with all these flashing bright lights nearly blinding me to death, with this super-skinny Olivia on some lie detector show. But I really haven't had life's luck- hence my clumsiness.

Knowing that I was on a live T.V show and millions are watching me right as we speak or whenever the commercial ends… Trust me; it's not a very pleasant feeling. My heart is hammering in my chest, I can barely hear because the lights are very distracting, there are ten cameras pointed at me from all different angles and one cameraman keeps on doing these close-ups. Its makes you feel **very **self conscious.

I wondered what triggered the lie detector to say if you were lying or not. Because if it was related anything at all to my pulse… then I'm screwed. I can't calm down, knowing everyone is _watching _me. I might hyperventilate. _Calm down Bella, just breathe. In and out, in and out _I reminded myself, recalling painful memories which I immediately pushed away, no need in crying on national television.

Olivia walked back on stage with newly glossed lips and her hair combed through… once again. She smiled at me faintly, before grasping her microphone in her hand and plastered a happy grin on her face that every cheerleader would be proud of … _I wonder if she's nervous_ I pondered briefly, wiping my sweaty hands on my denim jeans, I really should have worn something more appropriate… Alice would not be proud.

I gave one last glance to Jacob who gave me the thumbs up sign and at Angela who smiled encouragingly at me. They were lounging on a small leather couch facing the humongous chair that I was trapped in. The bands on my arm didn't hurt but were irritating my skin and highly uncomfortable.

"Welcome back, America! And if you're just joining us this beautiful young lady is Bella Swan. We are about to ask her a series of casual questions." Olivia then turned to me, "Are you ready to begin Bella?"

I swallowed, my throat dry, could I get a glass of water? Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to this… it seems like a bad idea now. I might hurt the people I care about. But casual questions, alright. I can handle this. I nodded and smiled shyly at the camera, my heart increasing to a dangerous rate. I hope I didn't have a heart attack.

Olivia strutted towards me, wobbling ever so slightly on her black high heels and read the first question. But before she read it aloud she said, "Bella, you have to answer the question no matter what after it is spoken, you can't not answer a question, if you refuse you will be eliminated. You can decline the question before it is spoken, understand?"

"Yeah."

My voice cracked and I blushed, water would be helpful. I strained my ears to hear the question, scared I might miss it. I don't want to be known as a liar for the rest of my life, I suppressed a shiver.

"The first question, remember yes or no answers are only admitted, is you are from Forks, Washington."

Oh, well that was easy.

"Yes."

But then I second thought it, I was from Phoenix before Forks… is that what it meant? Oh dear God, please don't call me a liar.

The guy surveying the results of the lie detector nodded and Olivia then looked back at me.

"True."

A breath I hadn't realized I was holding in escaped me, and I smiled. Jacob was clapping and smiling wildly as if I won the Olympic medal or something, I beamed back.

"The second question is that you are twenty-one?"

I nodded, "Yes."

These questions were easy! Ha, why was I even worried about this in the first place? This will be a piece of cake…

"Alright, now we are going to the next series of questions. These are getting to be a little more personal. And the difficulty will increase after each round, so, Bella, do you accept to the next round?" Olivia paused and glanced at me. All the cameras turned to me (once more) and I nodded.

"Kay. The next question is… have you ever intentionally hurt yourself?"

Well, I mean I fall down all the time, but that is completely and utterly unintentional! And then there was that thing with the motorcycles, and jumping off the cliffs, and stuff… I mean I never did that to hurt myself… Pain was the least of my worries; all I wanted was to hear _his _voice… I never did anything, well I never intended anything that I do to hurt me… sometimes I hope for it… but I can't do that… to Charlie and Renee, I mean, if it wasn't for them…

"No."

My voice was oddly confident, and the lady/nurse nodded at Olivia.

"True, good job Bella! Ok, the next question is… Have you ever thought of committing suicide?"

What's with all the emo questions?? I looked over at Angela and Jacob and saw Angela looking at her shoes, shame written all over her face… She must've told them how I was… when he… left.

"Yeah." I mumbled, gripping onto the arms of the chair, knowing Charlie and Renee were watching right now… I mean they would know either way… I kept my face down, too shameful…

"True." Olivia said sadly, and told everyone we would have a new 'surprise' after the break.

She came to me and sighed, "Sorry, this isn't easy for me… I really need the job. I don't like making people feel bad… Sorry, Bella."

I nodded, still cowering behind my veil of hair and frowned. All I wanted right now was him. Why did he have to leave me?

"Bells?" A soft voice asked, I jerked my head up surprised and hid my pain quickly; I couldn't make my sun depressed. Though, his voice surely was.

"Hey… Jake" I said, my voice muffled even to my own ears.

"Look, before the break is over, I just want you to know that I'm sorry… And not just for what about I'm about to (forcefully) ask you. I feel like an idiot…"

"What?" I asked, gazing up into his brown, brown eyes.

They showed true pain and … something else I couldn't quite place because he jerked his head away from me quickly, and when he did look back at me, his eyes were sparkling.

"You'll see, Bells. I'm just sorry; you don't deserve any of this… And… Bella, I-"

"We're back on in five seconds!" Some called over the intercom. Olivia came running out, she pulled Jake by the hand to where a camera was facing and beamed. Jacob smiled awkwardly and shoved his hands into his jeans.

"Welcome back!! And, with me is Bella's best friend, Jacob Black. Now, Jacob is going to be asking Bella some rather 'intimate' questions, so be prepared!"

I blushed at that comment, what sort of questions?? Oh my, on T.V.! When millions and millions are _watching_! I know I have really really bad luck, but what did I do that deserves this torture?? Ugh, stupid contract I signed... I should've just tore the stupid mail up in little pieces, burned it, and then make Jake eat it… Well, that's how I feel right now anyway…

**Okay. I'm so so so so so sorry!! I mean, I'm really just jam-packed with all this crap to do! And plus all of ya'll have like flipping awesome fanfics! And all these reviews, and alerts!! Gaw!! I'm super super happy! But its just that I have a C in science –gasps- Yeah, and if I want to keep my lovely senior citizen computer then yep, need to get a B at least, I would like to rant about how stupid science is (no offense if you are like in love with it…) but I'm just so happy, I'm ashamed that I can't update sooner. I'll try, just know that the 2****nd**** to the 12****th**** I have to get some major surgery done (I have to get it done people, and I'm only 14, geez!!) and so I'll try to update or at least write it out… so yeah… Thanks again for all the wonderful people out there who reviewed and stuff!!! Kudos for you, better yet I hope I get another chapter up sooner… That work?? I'll try my best, that's a promise. And.. I hope I don't like disappoint people… Because yeah, that would suck.**

** The game, lie detector show, is gonna be like played for a about a week… on the regular show its only one person per episode but… you'll see why in a little bit.. ******


	3. Miserable at Best

Truth to the Extreme

**Truth to the Extreme**

**APOV (Alice)**

**Recap:**_ "Welcome back!! And, with me is Bella's best friend, Jacob Black. Now, Jacob is going to be asking Bella some rather 'intimate' questions, so be prepared!"_

**Author's note: **_Sorry for my lack of updates (longer at the bottom) but thanks to all my reviewers and alerts (: :) _

"Oh my… look at Bella!" Esme exclaimed, beaming from her seat next to Carlisle, she even clasped her hands together.

"Look!! Ah, Bella all grown up, aww!" Emmett squealed, getting a disapproving glance from Rosalie. He was beaming. Rosalie fixed her eyes back on the plasma; times like these I wish I had Jasper's or Edward's ability. Those would be good blackmailing ideas...hmm.

My gaze flickered towards Jasper who was smiling fondly at his old friend; even though she couldn't see him… he still blamed himself for Edward leaving Bella…

But the most shocked face at all (and the most priceless) was Edward. He looked like he wanted to make out with the T.V. … him hearing my thoughts glared at me shortly before gazing back into the T.V. screen.

I felt the familiar sensation of me seeing a vision, hiding it from Edward stealthily; this was going to be good… I gazed over where Emmett _was _sitting… he mysteriously disappeared. I laughed in spite of myself. Jasper eyed me, sensing my sudden change in emotions; I brought my finger to my lips and gestured to where Emmett was just at.

I saw Emmett army-crawling towards Edward, a camera in hand… I stifled a giggle, Edward was so caught up in his fantasies of Bella probably that he didn't even notice. So when Emmett clicked the first picture and a bright flash about blinded him in the eyes, Edward growled and lost his balance momentarily…

"EMMETT!!"

"Yes?" Was his cool reply, his voice innocent.

"DELETE IT!"

Emmett looked offended, and gazed at his precious digital camera, "You want me to delete something off _my _**precious **camera?" His bottom lip quivered slightly.

"YES! And, I'm going to miss the show!"

"Calm down, Edward. Its' only a commercial still…" I said in between giggles.

Rosalie was laughing her head off too; Jasper was smiling but looked sort of sympathetic for Edward… Edward deserves it though… he left Bella and made her into _that _zombie… And what was Bella thinking?! Jeans and a cheap white t-shirt? See, if I would have been there, she would have looked just _adorable! _Though, she would hate me, she always hates it when I dress her up for some odd reason.

"I SWEAR EMMETT, IF YOU DON'T DELETE IT R-"

"It's back on!!" Rosalie said.

Edward sat back down on the couch and gazed at the plasma with new interest… stupid Edward…

"Calm down now" Carlisle said his tone reproachful. We all quickly settled down.

**Couple minutes later, Emmett glowering at Edward ;o)**

"I hate that dog" Edward growled as Jacob came on the screen, his hands shoved casually in his pockets. He walked over to Bella, and took her hand in his, squeezing it. That caused another response from Edward; he snarled and repeated a string of profanities at Jacob.

"Edward… please, watch your language." Esme said in a disapproving tone.

"Naughty Edward" Emmett winked.

This is as much life we have seen in Edward in … well a couple years… being away from Bella sure did take a toll oh him. So, naturally Emmett is sure to taunt him as often as possible.

"You really can't blame him, Esme. I mean, if someone took my place in Rose's life then I'd be doing a lot more that cussing." Emmett said, getting a growl from Edward.

I didn't know if it was payback for what he did to Bella that Emmett had to act like such a butthole or just because he was Emmett, but really, is it wise to pester Edward when he _just _showed signs of emotion? And he was **very **annoyed and angry right now… One more false move and Edward could snap… This should be interesting.

Jasper, sensing my intrigue smiled softly and traced circles on my hand. I love him so much… My attention diverted to Bella again and I was once again appalled at what she was wearing… Tsk ,tsk, silly Bella. She can be so unprepared…

Edward tensed; well more than tensed he went stiff, rigid, and statue-like, when Bella admitted that she wanted to end her life. He held his head in his hands, "What have I down?" he muttered over and over again. Jasper winced as if someone had stabbed him… I frowned.

"I'm sorry Jazzy" I whispered, kissing his cheek.

I hated seeing everyone in so much pain. Of course that was how it was, it was like that was all we knew. Love and happiness just a fond memory we could reminiscence upon and wonder what happened. No one could be even content with all the misery around here. I didn't have to be Jasper to know that much. I looked at the new broken Bella and remembered the 'old' Bella. What have we done to her? Tears sparkling in her brown eyes, Edward dry sobbing; sinking into an even deeper depression.

Everything clicked together suddenly, I had to go see Bella… She was my sister and best friend… why hadn't I did so sooner? To respect Edward's wishes so she could quote on quote "live a human life" what they both were doing was not living, it was just _existing. _Why hadn't I had seen this? Even without my visions I should have known just by how much they loved each other.Edward was too depressed to comprehend my thoughts just now. Things aren't getting better… they're just getting worse now.

Jasper kissed my neck, gazing at me sadly.

Edward stood up, everyone glanced at him, he was sort of pacing or something… I didn't understand.

I stood up hesitantly and neared him.

"Alice… This wasn't supposed to happen! Damn it! She was supposed to get with some human, not a _werewolf! _Was vampires not _enough _for her?"

"What were you planning on her to do, Edward? To just wake up and do a tap dance? And then hook up with Mike Newton? Yeah, Bella would do just that" I asked dramatically enough.

Edward frowned, his eyes darkening at the mention at the _vile one: Mike Newton_. "No… I just thought that time would …" he trailed off, sighing heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Time doesn't heal all wounds, Edward. I think we all know that. Just… What are we going to do? We can clearly see that she's not the same… Bella we left…" I said softly, feeling horrible for Edward and Bella.

"No. I left…" He sighed heavily (he does that a lot lately) "You just followed like any family would… I just wished she… could be like any normal human girl and swoon over some guy."

I laughed with much force, "Well… Bella can't get over her '_love of existance' _just as the same as you can't. And… Bella was never a normal human, _aaannddd _Bella never **swoons**…" I sang.

"Maybe she was trying, but her clumsiness got in the way" Emmett chuckled.

Sometimes I think he just likes to hear his own voice.

"That doesn't make since" Rosalie rolled her eyes at her husband.

"I say it does" he replied curtly.

Edward ignored everyone, his eyes distant and I would have mistaken him for having a vision if I didn't know better… He's done that ever since Bella left, just stare out at nothing with a blank expression. It always made him seem even more pitiful. But I loved my brother.

"Do you think she'll talk to me?" he whispered, so only I could hear.

I nodded, _'Of course, Edward, she might hate you in the beginning. But she was always understanding __**before'**_ I thought.

His eyes shone incredulity, but he heard the word 'before' and he held the bridge of his nose again.

**A/N**

_**Yeah… I'm a rather suckish updater, eh? Sorry :o( But I have had surgery and and am recovering and have boatloads of school work (still) to work on and all that jazz ( (Hehe, Jasper… Jazz…Couldn't resist)… but I felt too guilty (I've updated on my fictionpress and stuff). Basically this is a filler chapter. So if something happens in the later chapters, you might understand better, -wink, wink… nudge- So thanks for all the wonderful reviews and alerts and stuff :o) Ya'll are awesome. **_


	4. Was it a Dream?

Truth to the Extreme

**Truth to the Extreme**

**Recap: **_"Do you think she'll talk to me?" he whispered, so only I could hear. I nodded, 'Of course, Edward, she might hate you in the beginning. But she was always understanding __**before'**__ I thought. His eyes shone incredulity, but he heard the word 'before' and he held the bridge of his nose again._

BPOV

I sunk to the ground in exhaustion. Well luckily something warm and soft had snaked their arms around my waist before I fell down. My feet were throbbing painfully, _stilettos Bella, walking death trap! If I couldn't wear them when I was a teenager why did I think could now? _I mentally moaned. My head was pulsing and I was pretty positive that my face would be stained a bright cherry red for the rest of my life. And guess what? My miserable night… would continue on for a week. A WEEK!! How many freakin' questions can they ask me? What do they think I am some psychotic mass serial killer? What was there to confess?

I really don't know how I even made it on there for the full 47 minutes of live broadcasting all around the United States. Thank God it wasn't for the full hour… I think I would either have pulled all my hair out of my head or crashed on the floor rocking back and forth. If I develop some sort of phobia of reality T.V. shows… I really wouldn't be surprised.

I heard Olivia ending the credits, "And don't worry! The questions will be even more interesting. Remember it continues to get harder as the days go on… So tune back in at the same time and watch us reveal _Truth to the Extreme_!! And the number at the bottom of your screens if you want to act Bella personal questions. So, memorize that number and call it tomorrow evening. Good night everybody!"

"Gaaaahhhh" I moaned into the stomach of Jacob's chest. "How much worse can it get? Oh crap Jacob! Charlie probably watched that… and Renee… and all of Forks!! Gaaaahhhh" I moaned again, Jacob pulled me into a hug. "Now everyone thinks I'm some emo depressed chick. If I get fired from my job-"

At that moment, Jacob pulled me backwards and his dark eyes zeroed in on me, "Bella… Bells… Don't worry. Everything's fine…" he whispered softly. Times like this I was so grateful to have him. But even his soothing words weren't enough to coax me. The panic was still building up. My head was getting heavy and my eyesight was blurry.

"Oh God… I think I'm having a panic attack!" I shrieked wobbling around on my sword-like shoes.

"Bella, Bella, sshhh" a cool hand touched my forehead. "You're alright. Just take deep breaths, there you go…" Angela's quiet but concerned voice reached my ears. "Calm down…" She was muttering.

"Angela?"

"Yeah, are you alright?"

"Yeah… Sorry I freaked out there" I opened my eyes to see Jacob looking anxiously at me. "I'm fine, just really nervous."

Angela smiled, "Yeah… I would have fainted on the spot if that was me. Your so brave, Bella. Here, you might feel better if you take the shoes off." She was gesturing to the giant disasters there were on my feet.

I nodded, "Yeah… Let's go to the hotel." I slipped the shoes off my feet. "I think I need some Advil or something… This headache is killer."

"Good! Cuz I'm starving!" Jacob grinned ear to ear.

It was impossible to ignore that grin and I smiled in spite of my aching body. I think I just needed some ice cream and movies, I felt like moping, celebrating the destruction of the image of Bella. I probably have about a hundred calls from Charlie demanding me what I meant when answering the questions. And at least twice that much emails from Renee. _Stupid live T.V. shows. And reality T.V… who would actually watch it anyhow? _I frowned, I had been guilty of watching pointless reality T.V. myself, and it was very entertaining. But this was definitely an opinion changing moment in my life, especially since I was forced against my will… sort of.

Jacob led me in the direction of my truck. Sad that I still had it. As much as it brought too many depressing memories I couldn't bring myself to just abandon it. _He _had sat in it. And if I got rid of this baby (referring to her truck :o) I might be doubt that _he _even ever existed… and then I would be in an asylum in a nice spongy room with a straight jacket on… not very appealing.

Once we were all in my cramped truck (try squeezing into a tiny, senior citizen truck with a werewolf guy) Jacob being the gentleman that he 'claims' to be, took the responsibility of being our chauffer. Really it was just an excuse so he could choose which place we eat at, but I wasn't in the mood to argue; or patient enough to listen to Jacob's very immature responses. I really needed that Advil.

I laid my forehead against the cool glass of the window; it was slowly turning into spring. Buds on trees were blossoming, perfuming the air with unfamiliar fragrances. And what else came with spring? Pollen. Which really didn't help me with the whole headache situation. My temples were pounding. I closed my eyes, letting my truck's jerks lull me into some sort of sleep (I could still hear mainly because every sound seemed to be intensified like fifty times.)

"Maybe it will be better if we get fast food?" Angela's quiet voice filled the silence that enveloped us. I kept my eyes shut, but they flickered open every now and then when Jacob would hit a pothole.

"Hmm… Yeah. She looks pretty tired." Jacob sighed; I knew that he would be rubbing soothing circles on my hand if I was next to him. I didn't even have to look to tell that his expression was alight with concern. But everyone looked at me like that. Usually they thought I wasn't looking, I may be slow but I wasn't blind, and I can tell when someone is looking at me or not. Especially if they sigh or shake their head afterwards… that's a big giveaway.

"Yeah…" Angela sighed; I could tell they were both glancing at me from the corner of their eyes. "Ohh! Get Chik-Fil-A, that's always good…" Angela's voice rose considerably. I resisted the urge to flinch, my ears were ringing at that not so loud outburst (imagine if it was Jessica, -shudder-) I wondered if stress caused head aches… Maybe I could use that as an excuse as to not go tomorrow.

After Jacob ordered half the menu and him paying like a hundred dollars (well alright, it wasn't a hundred… But Chik-Fil-A was pretty darn expensive. But it could be worth it) we were off on the highway again. Our hotel was only like ten more minutes away anyhow. The scent of French fries (in the shape of a little waffle) and chicken surrounded me.

"Will she get better?" Angela asked so softly I thought I imagined it.

Jacob heard her though; he swallowed his bite of chicken sandwich. "She pretends to be."

"I know…" It got quiet again. The only sound was the rumbling of the engine and the passing of the cars in the other lane (remember my poor truck only went like fifty at its best) "I-I think it's worse that she keeps it inside… Isn't it?" Angela whispered.

I heard Jacob's hands clench the steering wheel. "Yes. It. Is." He was angry.

"She would take him back wouldn't she? If he-"

"**I don't know! **Why don't you just ask her yourself?" His temper was flaring.

Angela's back hit the seat, her shoulders knocking mine. "She doesn't like to talk about it so I don't bring it up."

"She has a good reason why! If that bl- … asshole steps even a mile near Bella…" He didn't finish his threat. He parked the car and sighed… "Sorry. I don't want to talk about him. Every time I can just see… how broken she _was _and still _is _all because of that son of a-"

"I know. Sorry, Jacob. I'll bring her food."

Jacob opened the driver's door and soon opened my door, catching me swiftly and cradling me in his arms.

"Hungry, Bells?"

I squinted my eyes open and shook my head, "Sleep" I muttered into his shirt.

His chuckle rumbled deep within his chest, "Gotchya." He carried me to my room, and Angela opened the door for him. "Night Bells" he whispered, covering me with the white sheets, "Sweet dreams, kay?"

I was asleep before he even finished that sentence. Too tired to make since of the conversation that went between Angela and Jacob prior. I snuggled into the covers, hoping that maybe just this night I could go without having a nightmare…

**Ah… I'm alive still!! Hallelujah ) **

**Sorry. But with summer vacation be expecting loads more updates, kay?**

**School was … disastrous towards the end,**

**I got a C in science, so … if I'm not updating it might be because of that, my parents are unusually strict about things like grades. Not that I don't understand but for the whole summer? I don't think they can be that mean.**

**Sorry for the really pointless and irreverent chapter, sort of a filler. Shows Jacob's angst. ) Hey, I got a funny picture of emo Jacob just now… whew… I crack myself up sometimes lol**

**Read and Review**

**And have any of you wondrous readers ever listen to any of the following bands?**

**My Chemical Romance**

**Fall Out Boy**

**Panic At the Disco?**

**Those are like my top three favorite bands as of this moment. If you listen to any of them, who's your favorite? My friends can never decide… Just wondering…**

**-Inkspell12**


	5. Lingering Words and Fuzzy Memories

Truth to the Extreme

**Truth to the Extreme**

**Lingering Words and Fuzzy Memories**

**Some parts of this chapter might be (like the sentences) might be disoriented or sound funny. Keep in mind that I'm writing this in Bella's point of view. ) So things will seem shaky and stuff. Hopefully it isn't bad. (That would suck. This chapter is long. I'm writing this in Times New Roman, font size 10. So let's see how big it is on here? **

**R&R ) Thanks for the encouraging reviews so far… remember to read the bottom A/N for more info )**

**Recap: **_"I was asleep before he even finished that sentence. Too tired to make since of the conversation that went between Angela and Jacob prior. I snuggled into the covers, hoping that maybe just this night I could sleep without having a nightmare…_

_BPOV_

My wish didn't come true. As usual I woke up panting and sucking in air in huge gulps. I was drenched in sweat and the sheets were wrapped tightly around my legs. Angela was snoring slightly, still asleep. Thankfully, this dream wasn't as bad as they usually were.

I wouldn't call them _nightmares _exactly, they are usually pleasant dreams. Always of _him, _never once has there been a night without me dreaming of him. Tonight, there were two magnificent topaz eyes. That was all I could see; pitch black everywhere else. Then he stepped closer and I could make out his silhouette. I guess my own conscious knows that he's gone because my heart felt like it was breaking all over again…

I never got much sleep anyways. Eyeing the radio clock that was on the nightstand between Angela and my bed (Jacob got his own room) it read: 4:57. I might as well get up now. I just didn't want to wake Angela up.

I tiptoed to the bathroom, shutting the door before flicking the light on, I realized that I was still in the clothes from yesterday. A baggy white T-Shirt and some faded blue jeans a size too big. It seemed like everything was too big no matter what I wore. After all, once _he _left everything shrunk into blank objects.

Nothing was pretty about a rainbow. The rare sunlight in Forks wasn't a miracle, if anything it brought more misery because of the bright sunshine reminded me of the times in the meadow. The constant gray clouds that painted the sky there would echo the feelings of excitement that I felt in the old days. It was terrible. Everything reminded me of him. But at the same time, my memory was growing foggy. It was only in my nightmares that I saw the perfect picture of him. I was always on the edge, one wrong move and I could fall off and slip into that nothingness.

I was scared that would happen again. But it was with that fear that kept me moving. I had to pretend to be normal. I had to _make believe _that everything was alright. It was okay if I didn't believe the façade, but as long as it gave the illusion that I was fine and people wouldn't worry about me, it served the purpose.

Slowly, I turned the shower on and stripped from my clothing.

I still had long brown hair. Just now it was layered and had side bangs. For a while I conflicted over dying my hair some absurd color like pink or green, but ended up shying away from it. I didn't like to be in the center of attention and if I dyed my hair some unnatural color it would sure put me in the spotlight.

The hot water stung as it hit my bare body, but I paid it no attention. I was used to the stinging. Just a different kind. When I was little, I used to think that physical pain was the worst kind. Crying over a scraped knee seemed so silly now. Of course I didn't know that vampires existed at all during that time. But now I know that the worst kind of pain there is the emotional kind, the internal. There is no Band-Aid you can place on your heart. Nothing can fix it, some people say time does, but they got it wrong. The pain never leaves, it's just you learn how to live around it. As the days pass by, you learn how to bear with it… Or that's what Jacob said anyway. For me, it's not like that. Time didn't do anything. But I never really have been normal… My brain works differently to prove it.

I often wondered if my life would have been better off if _him _and I had never met. Or if he would have just killed me like he planned to do in the beginning. Things would be easier… for me that is. He was probably off chasing down some other girl who he called "love" and kissed and…

I tore my thoughts away from that. _No use in pouring salt in an unhealing wound, Bella. _My tears mixed with the clean water. It was like having some sort of sickness. Everyday I would break down and cry. I couldn't help it. I guess it was the side-effects of holding your emotions in. I didn't understand what Jacob meant when he says I should share them. That it was alright to express them. It wasn't that I couldn't… It was just because this is what I learned to do. This was my medicine so to speak. It was better to hold it in instead of going up to some old man and strangling him (that was what she would do if she saw Edward again) this way it didn't hurt anyone except me. And I liked it like that.

I didn't know how long I was in the shower, the water running, me standing there drowned by my own thoughts. But I snapped back as I heard a tapping on the door, Angela's concerned voice calling my name. The water was cold now. I was shivering.

"I'm fine" I shouted so she could hear.

I pulled the shower curtain to the side and reached for a white towel. I was freezing. I wrapped the towel around myself, eager for the little warmth it provided. One glance at the mirror showed that my lips were outlined with a blue color.

I opened the bathroom door, and headed over to where my suitcase lay.

Angela was sitting on her bed, watching the news. "Morning" she smiled at me and then brought her attention back to the T.V.

I responded shakily, and glanced at the clock, confused. 7:47. I was in the shower for almost three hours, that's a new record for me… No wonder Angela was worried.

I walked back to the bathroom, hearing her cell phone ring. It was Ben's ringtone. I was glad that her and Ben were still together. I briefly wondered when he would propose to her but shook my head. I changed into a blue and white t-shirt and some skinny jeans that Jessica just _had _to make my buy months ago… or was it years? I couldn't recall. I was focusing on getting through the day, now what I wore.

**Hotel Lobby 8:32**

I sighed. Again… Jacob was taking _forever, _but I guess that's what I get for leaving a werewolf alone at a free all-you-can-eat breakfast buffet. Ben had called again and Angela was pacing up and down outside (I could see her through the hotel lobby's windows), blushing and smiling. Probably saying some lovey-dovey stuff. Needless to say a wave of envy stabbed my heart.

I clenched my fists. I shouldn't be jealous of my best friend! That would destroy the whole meaning of _being _best friends. I wasn't jealous of _her and Ben _I wanted to remember that feeling; the way my heart pounded a hundred miles-per-hour, my face turning all hot and blotchy from blushing. It was ridiculous. I couldn't have that feeling anymore. He took it away from me. It would just feel wrong if I did, and I would be giving in to what he had assumed never would happen. That I wouldn't live a normal human life. Stupid. No matter how much I coveted for that emotion… it will never happen anymore.

'_Maybe I can buy some cats or something, they wouldn't leave me. No… cats may be too much… Then a goldfish. Yeah, something small like that. A goldfish, then a hermit crab, and then maybe a hamster…and then I can have something better like a guinea pig_ _and then when I have a whole bunch of animals, I can open a pet store…' _As I planned my new life out in my head, two warm hands wrapped around my wrists.

"Bella… Calm down" Jacob whispered urgently.

I looked up to meet his gaze, confused, but he was trying to pry my clenched fists open.

I see. My nails had dug into my palm, bleeding. My knuckles were white. Slowly, I unclenched each fist. "Huh." I tried not to feel sick. _It's just paint, Bella. Paint. Red paint… _I chanted repeatedly in my head.

Jacob smooth reflexes already carried me to his hotel room. He was saying something, but I didn't hear him. My attention was only on the blood trickling down my palms. I saw it, but I didn't feel sick yet. _Strange, this is the only thing he wanted from me_.

Before I came to my senses, I was bawling. I clung onto Jacob's white t-shirt, getting blood on it. "I would have given it to him!" I cried.

Jacob carefully set me down on his bed, and disappeared, thirty seconds later he returned, a damp washcloth in hand. He didn't say anything. I didn't think he understood what I was saying. No one did.

Five minutes later, my palms were bandaged and I was calming down some. Jacob lured me to lie down, and draped a sheet over my body. "No Bells" he whispered, "I would never let him. You're too precious to just be treated like that. You deserve better." He stroked the side of my face, my eyes closing…

& & & & & **1:08 Jacob's room **& & & &

I was tired.

That was the first thing that I registered even before I opened my eyes. And the next thing was _what happened? _

I stared blankly up at the ceiling, looking at the texture. Picking out a spot and seeing what it resembled. This particular spot was shaped sort of like a mushroom. I scrunched my nose up, I don't really like mushrooms. They're just fungus after all.

Slowly I sat up, kicking the sheets off of me in the process. It was then that I realized that both my hands were wrapped up like a mummy. Fear trickled down my spine, I hoped I didn't stab myself with the plastic silverware on accident and had to go get stitches at the emergency room, but knowing me something like that could have happened.

But I distinctly remember eating a strawberry with my hands (no silverware involved) for breakfast, so… that could be scratched off the list. Slowly, the past couple of hours trickled through my mind and played like a movie_. Great, I broke down two times in one day and in front of Jacob no less…_I thought resentfully.

I unwrapped the gauze that Jacob was particularly dramatic about (it wasn't like I sawed my palm open or something… jeez) and was pleased to see just faint crescent-shaped red marks. I was sort of expecting a bloody mess which would cause me to puke into the toilet.

Opening the door from Jacob's room, I made my way down the hall. Angela was probably in our room. Hopefully she didn't think I ditched her or anything. I knocked on the door (Angela just brought the key since we both went down to breakfast together.) Not a second later the door was threw open and Angela looked at me relieved.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah… never better" I smiled slightly, hoping she wouldn't catch my lie. _No. I am not fine. My nails were digging into my palms of my hands so hard that it drew blood all because I am jealous of you. _Not like I can say that…

She nodded, holding the door open wider so I could enter. She didn't buy my lie though. But she didn't press me further; another redeeming quality about Angela Webber. She was nothing like Jessica, thank God. "Jacob's here by the way" she whispered as I passed.

Jacob was on my cell phone. Jerk. My eyes narrowed and I put my hands on my hips. _Jerk wasting my minutes. _He held up a finger and moved in a way that made his hair fall in his eyes.

"'Kay. Be there by 5:45, gotchya. Nope… Um, no I would prefer not to do that…But… Fine… Sure, as long as Bella agrees to it…. Yeah, yeah…. Mmhmm…. Yep… I dunno…. Kay… Right, see you later. Bye."

"You are paying for those minutes, mister!" I wagged a finger at him.

"It was the stupid T.V. producer people. They said that we have to be there by 5:45" Jacob shrugged.

"What was the thing you prefer not to do?"

Jacob's expression became guarded, "You'll see. They didn't take my advice anyway…"

My suspicions rose higher. "Exactly! That's why you need to tell me so I can be prepared!"

Jacob sighed. "Fine. They said that they'll be calling some people (your friends) to ask you the questions… something about higher ratings…"

"But… I don't have any friends, except you guys."

"Mmm."

"Well… it's going to be a pretty boring show tonight then, huh?"

"I think they said they'll do this the remaining of the week."

"It's just on the phone right?" I raised an eyebrow (A/N… so sad I can't do that.)

"I believe so" (A/N that's my phrase)

"M'kay then… We have a couple hours left… Do you want to go swimming in the pool, Angela?"

**Truth to the Extreme studio, off stage, 4 minutes before show **# & &

_Tap, tap, tap. Tap. Tap. _I gazed at the mirror; people were fluttering around me, coating lipstick on my lips or smearing some sort of eye shadow on my eyelids. My hair was curled. It brought back memories of the prom, when Rosalie and Alice had somehow curled my naturally straight (meaning the curls would never stay.) But my hair was curled.

_Tap, tap, tap. _I was clothed in my clothes that I was wearing earlier (I objected over wearing anything else) the only thing different I was wearing was some jewelry and these boots. Black, narrow, heeled boots would be more descriptive. This caused all this noise as I walked. They were probably as high as stilettos, maybe even higher. _Dear God, what have I gotten myself into??_

Olivia suddenly was eyeing me (I could tell by the mirror) "Hey. You look totally awesome!" She smiled. Her blonde hair was straight, and she was wearing a red dress that hugged her curves and was cut down a little too low for my taste.

"Hey." I smiled weakly. I was wringing my hands together. I was too entirely nervous. "Thanks, so do you." I said that just because it was rude not to compliment her back.

"You okay? Look, I'm really sorry for all this. The questions are all really too irrelevant for me. But I need this job. I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Oh. I won't be mad at you. You can't choose the questions, can you? Anyway it was my fault for even signing up for this stupid show…" (I showed up… either way it is my own fault)

"Show live in thirty seconds people!" A guy announced over the intercom.

_Great, just great. I hate my life… _

Olivia glanced over her shoulder at me, giving me one last sympathetic look; and then left, leaving me to hurry on after her.

I am beyond sympathizing myself; I am even beyond pitying myself. I didn't even know a word that could describe sympathizing, pity, mortification and hesitation. A martyr I am… I wish I could throw a tantrum like I did when I was little. Or just crawl under a rock and die. Anything would be better than this! Well, I could think of a few things that wouldn't be better, like I don't know giving child-birth and seeing _him_. But this was up there on the list to avoid FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE. I am so going to throw some sort of strike against these kinds of shows. If the contestants are willing then by all means, but if they aren't –death glare-

I watched as Olivia introduced the show, listened to the theme song, and then heard a retake of last night's episode. I think I might be sick… But then they went to commercial.

Jacob and Angela scurried by me, each hugging me and wishing me luck.

"Just try your best" Angela whispered.

"Go for a million, Bells." Well I should've known that Jacob would have been coveting the money. Bastard.

My ears were numb. No sound reached them. People were applauding. A sound guy or some person ushered me away from back stage… from safety. People were still clapping. I made my way towards Olivia on shaky legs, hoping that I would indeed fall and break my leg causing the show to cancel or something.

Olivia was smiling nervously. I stepped about three feet away from her. Three cameramen got different perspectives of me. Nervous. Flustered. Humiliating.

I smiled, nervously at the cameras before settling my gaze on the cards in Olivia's hands. She was shuffling through them and her eyes would dart to mine every now and then.

"Alright! So… Bella Swan. How are we doing tonight?" Olivia plastered a wide grin on her face.

I glanced down at my boots (which were technically not even mine) and muttered a "Fine."

"Good, good. Well we're going to have quite an interesting evening!"

I gulped. Define interesting. Interesting as asking me if my favorite color was pink or interesting with devil horns spiked around it? I hoped her statement was rhetorical, because I don't have enough courage to even move my pinky finger.

"As you recall, Bella, last night I mentioned that people could call in and ask questions themselves…"

Why do I feel like my world is caving in? That means strangers who are staring wide-eyed at their fancy TV's are _watching _me _phone in hand _waiting to summon misery and torture on me? Thanks. Thanks a whole lot. There are some really polite and courteous people out there. I hope you all choke on your own spit…

"And with that; our producers have contacted some of your friends, acquaintances, family members, etc. And tonight… not only will we have people calling who are watching this show… but also your family members!" Olivia added a breathless chuckle at the end. Did she really not like her job? You couldn't tell… At least I couldn't right now.

Family members. Family… _Family. Members… _Oh my God. They stalked me?? These stupid T.V. show producers talked to Charlie and Renee? OhmyGod. Don't they have a life? Don't they have any respect for people's privacy? Why are they taking this, this far? I reminded myself to breathe. Counting to ten in my head I stared anxiously at Olivia as if my life depended on it.

"Okay… well we'll begin questioning Bella on _Truth to the Extreme_ after these commercial breaks."

The cameramen lowered their cameras and scrammed to get the better angles. Olivia's managers or whatever came and reglossed her lips. While I was lead to my old friend, the big chair that monitors my pulse and stuff to see if I am lying or not. I mean the chair wasn't even comfortable! We came back on and Olivia talked to Jacob and Angela about my mom and dad. Even though they only really met Charlie (mom came up once or twice during past summers with Phil) then it was another break (it was like they were collecting data to use against me or something) I glanced at my watch and saw we had 8:32 (**A/N I don't remember what time I said it came on before, or even if I did mention the time beside it was a prime time show… so let's say it's from 8:00-9:00 kay? If I already had a time mentioned… then ignore it )) **Good… only 28 minutes left, my spirits brightened considerably.

So here I was sitting in an uncomfortable, hard chair minding my own business when Olivia comes trotting up to me. "Bella! Okay! Are you ready?" She squealed into the microphone. I hope I didn't have a bad look on my face, you know like if someone says "Brittany Spears's hair cut is awesome" or "Johnny Depp is butt-ugly" because that is what it felt like she was asking me.

"Err—Sure."

"Great! Okay…. So for the first family member on _Truth to the Extreme, _it will be your mother!"

Something clicked over the speakers and then I heard my mom's voice, "Bella, honey!!"

"Mom!" I couldn't hold back a wide grin spread across my face; hearing my mom's voice when I was in such a state was pacifying. It was calming me down somewhat.

"Bells, how are you? Phil and I watched you last night! Oh Bella you look so beautiful honey! And your hair it's so … cut differently then from last time I saw you!!" Mom was rambling now.

"Renee! It's Olivia… do you have-" Olivia was a little bit flustered. Poor woman, she didn't know how to deal with my mom.

"Oh yes, Olivia! Those are nice shoes you're wearing! Speaking of shoes, Bella! I didn't know you could wear shoes like that! And last night you wore stilettos! What was with all the 'death trap' nonsense when you were a teenager? I guess you did grow up! I'm surprised you haven't fallen tonight! Oh, I bet your nervous honey. Don't be…"

"Mom!" My face was bright red and hot. I ducked my head down, my bangs obscuring my face.

"Oh right! The show! Sorry. Sorry… What were you saying Olivia?" The audience was laughing. It was a relief mom hadn't changed a bit. Nice to know life could go on…

Olivia tightened her grip on her microphone, "Yes. Well. I was saying, do you have any questions to ask Bella?"

"Yeah! So much of them li-… Oh! You mean for the show!! Yes, yes, let's see here. I wrote it down on a napkin." At this point you could hear papers shuffling around. "Just a moment. My mind blanked, I don't remember where I set them down at… hold on…" Then you heard a loud BANG followed by a few subtle curses (hopefully the younger children watching the show didn't hear it… I wonder if the little bleeper-guy bleeped my mom out. That would be funny…)

"Umm… We'll just go to Charlie Swan… We'll come back to you, Renee?" Olivia's voice was quavering; I guess it would be stressful if the contestant's mother was refusing to participate…

"Yes! I'm still looking, don't worry! Phil, help me pick up this vase that broke…"

The line ended and then the speakers made another clicking sound.

"Charlie Swan?" Olivia's foot was nervously tapping slightly.

"Yep, I'm here. Same old Renee…" He chuckled nervously.

"Dad!"

"Bells!"

Cue awkward silence

"Well… Charlie, do you have any questions to ask your daughter?"

Hmm… I wonder if they faxed over the questions or something. I mean, Olivia is saying the same thing over and over again.

Charlie cleared his throat.

Oh no… This means awkward questions. Great. I eyed the thing that monitored my pulse or whatever it did; it didn't hurt me, which was good. I never liked those blood-pressure tests things; they always squeezed my arm to hard and left it feeling numb and cold for the rest of the day.

"Yes… I have them here…"

"Good. Alright Bella, each of your parents are going to ask you a maximum of five questions. Each of the questions have to be answered either a yes or a no. If you lie you lose all of your money. So far, from last night's play you have earned 150,000. Oh and you are only allowed one pass for the rest of the game play. Do you understand the rules and conditions, Bella?" Olivia's heels 'clicked' as she made her war towards me.

I swallowed, I felt like I swallowed sand-paper. "I do."

"Alright, Mr. Swan, you may ask your first question."

I heard his nervous intake of breath, followed by a long, shaky exhale and a few incoherent curses under his breath. "Bells… did you…"

I squeezed my eyes shut, "really like cooking me dinner back when you lived in Forks…"

My shoulders slumped in relief. "Yes." I answered in confidence. It sometimes got in the way of things, but I never hated it. I was used to take care of Mom back in Phoenix so it was nothing really new.

"True" the computer-electro voice said loudly over the speakers.

"Okay, Mr. Swan, please ask your next question." Olivia flashed me a smile.

Yeah, she had such a hard job… just reading off of those stupid, petty cards in her manicured hands.

"Okay… The next question is…were you lying when you said you liked your truck?"

Aw, I love Charlie so much. Such easy questions. He must feel my pain. "No." I mean who could **not **love my truck? It was old and rusty looking, but I'm sure it could survive anything…

"True."

Yes! Once again the computer-lady saved my life! (**A/N Bella is just celebrating her success thus far )) **

"Okay and the next question, Mr. Swan?"

Psshh… I never realized how gay my last name was until at that moment. I mean, it was fine for me seeing as I am a girl and it sounds pretty when someone calls me Miss Swan, but when someone calls my dad _Mr. Swan _it just sounds wrong. Someone call your dad a swan and see what you think…

"Umm… that is all the questions I have…" Charlie said nervously.

Hallelujah!!

"Oh, okay. Well we will hear Bella's mom's questions after the break…So don't go anywhere!"

&

**Okay. Really going to have it break it here. Sorry (**

**Renee is asking questions related to our favorite vampire.**

**I thought if Charlie did then … well I don't know. Charlie doesn't seem like the type of person who would actually do that to his daughter, you know? Renee just wants answers so I think she'll do it, not trying to publically humiliate Bella of course… but she doesn't think things clear. I think she is more of the 'act now, pay later' types. **

**I know you probably hate me for one the lack of updates (this chapter is freakin 8 pages long and in size 10 font, Times New Roman, call that dedication)**

**I hit writer's block.**

**I mean I know what I'm going to ask and everything… but the length of this chapter is just irking me. ****So… R&R leave how much you hate this chapter… and all that jazz… but at least I updated. ****)**

**I feel bad... but once I post this I'll feel much better. Heh heh. **

**Oh, and I think this story is probably almost half way done… **

**I don't know. It depends on how the character's decided to act; they sometimes write themselves.**

**See, Bella seems emo here. No offense to any one whatsoever. Makes you feel better, I am basically emo. But I don't think you really care….**

**Alright… Oh yeah I'm reading the Host by Stephanie Meyer… it's one of those complex have to read every detail to understand books. Good though.**

**Oh yeah, and to all those manga fans or anime: Nana is awesome. Manga is better though...**

**And B.O.D.Y. is awesome. It's up there with Fruits Basket good. And good art too -**


End file.
